


Morning Glory

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Kaktüs, M/M, Orkide, RedBulletChallenge, Sabah Sefası, WowKwan (minnacık), coffee shop AU, flower shop au, Çiçekler, Şakayık
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: Junhee, her gün karanfil almak için dükkanına gelen Orkidesine aşıktı, başka çiçeklerin ona aşık olduğundan habersizce...
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 7





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Şartlar: iki karakter için iki ayrı şarkı baz alındı; C-Clown Far Away... Young Love & N.flying Like a Flower
> 
> Evrenler: Flower Shop au, Coffee Shop au
> 
> Anahtar Kelime: Çiçek isimleri; Sabah Sefası, Şakayık, Orkide. 
> 
> Bu hikaye Red Bullet Challenge kapsamında yazılmıştır.

Sabah güneşi geniş pencerelerden içeri vururken küçük dükkandaki adım sesleri dükkanın sakinlerini uyandırmak için adım atıyordu. Sarkan dallar, saksılar ve seralar... Henüz yaşayan ancak sevdikleri adam uğruna ölecek olan çiçekler...

Öyle ya, hepsi Park Junhee’ye aşıktı. Yeni açan tomurcuklar bile aşıktı ona. Şakayıklar ve gardenyalar yarışırdı aralarında. Oysa onun hiçbirinden haberi yoktu.

Onun Orkidesi bambaşkaydı çünkü... Onun Orkidesi bu dükkana ait değildi, saksılara ve seralara bağlı değildi. Özgürlüğüne bırakılmış bir kuş gibi gelip giderdi buraya. Junhee onun yine hep kendisine döneceğini biliyor gibiydi.

Her sabah buraya gelir ve kırmızı bir karanfil alırdı. O temiz ve düzenli kıyafetleri içinde, sıcacık gülümsemesiyle parayı öder, dükkanın önünde dörtlülerini yakarak bıraktığı siyah arabasına binip giderdi.

Öyle güzeldi ki Junhee ona hiç dokunamayacağını düşünürdü. Sanki her gün o karanfili alırken kurdukları birkaç cümle dışında konuşsalar bile incinip solacak diye korkardı. Bu yüzden ona Orkide demişti. Biricik aşkı, narin ve kırılgan bir çiçeği temsil ediyordu. Ona iyi bakamazsa solmasından korkuyordu.

Junhee her sabah gelip onları suladığından çiçekler ona sabah sefası adını vermişti. Aşıklardı ona, aynı zamanda da muhtaç... Çiçeklerin çaresizce aşık oldukları bu adam her gün karanfillerin hüzünlü dallarından yenisini koparmasına sebep olan faydasız bir adama aşık olduğundan, karanfillerin adını da yas koymuştu çiçekler.

Bu kış sabahı da her zaman olduğu gibi en ön saflardaki güller ve papatyalar haber verdi onun gelişini. Takım elbisesi içinde ağır adımlarla kapıyı açıp içeri girerken tüm çiçekler onu izledi. Junhee de geldiğini biliyordu, arabasının sesini bile tanıyordu artık. Ellerini ayaklarına dolaştırmadan tezgahın arkasındaki yerini aldı ve yüzündeki gülümsemeyle Orkidesinin içeri girişini izledi. Bugün siyah paltosunu giymişti, doğrusu hava serin olduğu için Junhee onun sıkı giyindiğine memnun oldu. Her gün olduğu gibi karanfilini hazırlamak için tezgahın arkasından çıktığında, Orkidesi ona utangaç bir gülümseme sundu. Ne istediğini söylemesine bile gerek yoktu çünkü çiçekçi onun ne istediğini öğrenmişti artık.

Junhee en güzel karanfili seçip özenle dalını kesti ve saman rengi bir kağıda sarıp Orkidesine uzattı. Her zaman olduğu gibi Orkidesi kredi kartını çıkarıp temassız ödemesini yaptı. Junhee yine böyle bir anda, bir faturadan öğrenmişti adını, Kang Daniel.

Yine çok konuşmadan sessizce geçmişti her şey ancak bu öyle bir rutindi ki bir gün dahi yaşanmasa dünyanın tüm düzeni bozulacak gibiydi. Junhee’nin tüm dünyası Orkidesiydi zaten.

Bu soğuk kış gününde, Orkidesinin cam duvarlarla kaplı dükkanından çıkıp siyah arabasına binmesini ve uzaklaşmasını dikkatlice izledi. Gülümsediği zaman ışık saçan Orkidesiyle yaşadığı bu anı yazmak için tezgahında duran beyaz defterini açtı. Üşüyen parmakları kurşun kalemini titrekçe kavramış olsa da yazıları keskin ve kararlıydı. Bu defterin içi hep anılarıyla doluydu, beyaz karanfiller kadar saf olan aşkıyla…

Onun kendisine dikkat eden bir Orkide olduğunu not aldı. Keskin soğuktan kendini korumayı başarmıştı, üşümeden de arabasına ulaşmıştı. Üstelik karanfiller de üşümesin diye paltosunun içine saklamıştı onları.

Junhee bir yazardı. Annesine göre başarılı, arkadaşlarına göre kendi bakış açısına sahip ancak kendisine göre başarısız bir yazardı. Eskiden annesine ait olan bu çiçek dükkanına bakarken bir yandan kitaplarıyla uğraşıyordu. İlk kitabını da böyle yazmıştı zaten... Çiçeklerden anlamayan Junhee içindeki dünyayı gizlediği dikenleriyle nasıl bir _Kaktüs_ olduğunu anlatmıştı. İlk kitabı, Kaktüs, iç dünyasını açması konusunda kendisine de oldukça yardımcı olmuştu. Bu sayede hem o çiçeklere hem de çiçekler onun dikenli ellerine alışmıştı. Junhee’ye göre kendisi bir kaktüs olabilirdi ancak.

Şimdiyse yazdığı kitap bu not defterinde şekilleniyor, adı muhtemelen _Orkide_ olacak yeni kitabının sayfaları doluyordu.

Tüm gün çiçeklerin bu kış gününde Her gün olduğu gibi çiçekleriyle ilgilenerek akşamı bulduktan sonra çiçek dükkanını kapatıp caddenin karşısındaki kafeye geçti.

Sıcak kahverenginin hakim olduğu kafe gerçekten de sıcaktı. Pencerenin önünde mütevazı bir şekilde süslenmiş bir Noel ağacıyla sanki daha çok ısınmıştı bu küçük kafe. Junhee içeriye elindeki pembe şakayıklarla girdiğinde, sütlü kahve saçları dalgalanıp alnına karışan kişi gülümseyerek tezgahın arkasından uzandı ve çiçekleri kabul etti.

Bu küçük bir anlaşmaydı aslında. Kafenin sahibi karşı komşusu olan çiçekçiye her gün ücretsiz kahveikram etmeyi teklif etmişti, karşılığında kafesindeki masalardan taze şakayıkları eksik etmemesi konusunda yardım etmesi şartıyla.

Junhee kafenin sahibinin şakayıkları sevdiğini düşünmüştü hep. Onun orkideleri sevdiği gibi...

“Hoş geldin.” Çiçekleri Junhee’nin elinden alıp arkadaki tezgaha bıraktıktan sonra gülümsemişti. “Her zamankinden mi?” Bu aslında bir soru sayılmazdı. Onun ne cevap vereceğini biliyordu.

Junhee elindeki defterini sıkıca kavradı ve başını sallayarak onu onayladı. Kahvesinin hazırlanmasını beklerken servis tezgahına hafifçe yaslanmış, az önce defterine yazdığı kitapla ilgili aldığı notları incelemişti. Doğrusu Junhee bu dünyaya ait olamayacak kadar çekici bir ifadeye sahipti. Ona bir kez baktığınızda sıradan biri olduğunu düşünebileceğiniz kadar mütevazı bir duruşu vardı ancak biraz ileri gidip detaylarda kaybolduğunuzda onun ilahi güzelliğinin farkına varırdınız.

Şakayıklar da böyleydi. Çiçek işte, diyip geçme hatasına düşecek kadar mütevazı ancak detaylarıyla doğanın bir sanat eseri...

“Kahven.”

“Sağ ol, Donghun.”

Bu kısa konuşma sadece her zaman olduğu kadar samimiydi, fazlası yoktu. Junhee kahve fincanını alıp en sevdiği masaya geçerken Donghun bir süre onu izledi. Acaba arkasındaki saçlarından birinin aksilik yaptığından haberi var mıydı? Krem renkli boğazlı kazağı ve karamel tonundaki paltosuyla oturduğu cam kenarı masaya çok yakıştığını düşündü. Uzun bacaklarını üst üste atıp defterine odaklanmadan önce kahvesi hala sıcakken bir yudum almayı ihmal etmemiş, ardından paltosunun cebindeki gözlüğünü çıkarıp taktıktan sonra kalemini eline almıştı.

Junhee basit kurşun kalemler kullanmayı severdi. Donghun ne yazıp çizdiğini net bir şekilde asla görmemiş olsa da bazen yumuşak uçlu bu kalemlerini defterinin köşesinde çizimler yapmak için kullandığını da biliyordu. Beyaz karton kapaktaki Orkide resmini de onun çizdiğini düşünüyordu. Ayrıca az sütlü sert bir kahve severdi. Hatta Donghun onun istediği az sütü sadece köpüğü için istediğine neredeyse emindi. Kahvesi hala sıcakken köpüğünün tadını çıkarırdı. Dudaklarına bulaşan köpükleri minik hareketlerle yalayarak da bu keyfi tüm mimikleriyle gösterirdi.

Junhee, _Şakayıklar_ gibiydi. Dayanıklı, asil ve katmanlı, güçlü ve gizemli. Ama Donghun ona _Sabah Sefası_ demeyi tercih ederdi, her sabah sokağın karşısındaki çiçekçiyi açtığını gördüğünde yüzündeki gülümsemenin açmasını sağladığı için... Bu yüzden verandadaki saksılara mavi sabah sefaları dikmişti, ne üzücü ki kış geldiği için açmıyordu çiçekler artık. Bahara kadar beklemek zorundaydı yeniden açtıklarını görmek için.

Junhee de verandadaki Sabah Sefalarını görmeyi özlemişti. Onun çiçekçi dükkanında pek saksı bitkisi bulunmazdı bu yüzden onca çiçeğin içinde bu kafenin verandasındaki mavi Sabah Sefaları dikkatini çekiyordu.

Güneş çoktan batıp hava kararırken insanlar kafenin sarı ışıklarına, güvenli ve sıcak görünen o mekana doluşmaya başlamıştı. Donghun siparişlere yetişirken Junhee pencereden en sevdiği şehir manzarasını izleyerek kitabı için notlar almaya devam etti. Bazen buraya bilgisayarı ile gelir ve daha hızlı notlar alırdı ancak bugün sadece defteri ve zihni yanındaydı.

Çok geçmeden o da sokaktaki insanlar gibi gökten düşen minik yıldızları fark etti. _İlk kar._

Sokak lambalarını süsleyen minik yıldızlar süzülerek çoğalırken defterini bir süre kapatıp bu görüntüyü hayranlıkla izlemeden edemedi. Sokakların yoğun saatlerine denk gelen bu olay insanın içini ısıtacak türde bir görüntü yaratmıştı. Arabalarından inip fotoğraflar çeken ve yürürken birbirlerine sarılan insanlar sanki tüm dertlerini unutmuş gibiydi.

O sokağı izlerken karşı kaldırımın yanında dörtlülerini yakıp park eden tanıdık arabayı gördü. Arabadan inip karın altında çoktan kapattığı çiçekçinin kapısına yaklaşan adamı izlerken Junhee ayağa kalktı. İlk kar seni bana getirdi sevgilim.

Hiç düşünmeden kafeden çıkarken paltosunu ve defterini masada bırakmıştı. Karın altında ince kazağıyla yürümekten çekinmedi ve onu umutsuzluğa kapılıp gitmeden önce yakalamak için karşı kaldırıma koştu.

“Ah-“ Orkidesi karşısındaki görüntüsüne gülümseyip utangaç bir tavırla yere baktığında Junhee üşüdüğünü biraz bile hissetmemişti. “Demek buradasın.” diye sözlerini tamamladı Daniel. “Kapattığını düşünmüştüm.”

“Kapattım.” dedi Junhee çabucak. Konuştuğu zaman üşüdüğünü fark etmesiyle omuzlarını germesi bir oldu. “Şuradaki kafede oturuyordum.” Dudaklarını araladığı an titremekten korktu. Ancak şimdi söylemezse ne zaman söyleyebilirdi? Kaldırımın ortasında ne kadar dikilebilirlerdi? “Bir şeyler içmek ister misin? Kahve?”

Daniel gecede yıldız gibi parıldayan gülümsemesiyle başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, vaktim yok.” Onu kibarca reddettikten sonra asıl konuya girmek için derin bir nefes aldı. “Aslında ben...” Elini paltosunun iç cebine atıp oradan kırmızı kadife bir kutu çıkardıktan sonra kutuyu açmış ve karşısındaki adamın tepkilerini izleyerek devam etmişti.

Junhee için zaman durmuş gibiydi. Toy bir aşık gibi hayalini kurduğu bu anı yaşarken bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunun farkındaydı. Ve o yanlışın tüm dünyasını yıkacağından emindi.

“Ben senden birkaç karanfil almaya geldim.” Daniel devam edip kutunun içindeki yüzükleri çıkardı ve parmakları arasında Junhee’nin yüz hizasına kaldırdı. “Bunların içinden geçebilecek kadar...”

Soğuk kış rüzgarı tüm bedenini sarmalarken Junhee bir süre orada dikilmeye devam etti. Bunca zamandır sevdiği o adam karşısına geçmiş bir başkasına edeceği teklif için ondan çiçek mi istiyordu?

Aşk gözünü nasıl kör etmişti ki bu adamın o çiçekleri annesine veya aşık olmadığı birine aldığını düşünmüştü bunca zaman? Nasıl bir anda böyle anlamıştı şimdiye kadar kurduğu dünyasının bir yalan olduğunu, boş hayaller üzerine inşa edildiğini.

“Tabii.” diyebildi zorlukla. Artık soğuğu da hissetmiyordu bedeni. Kalbinden beynine hücum eden o sancı dışında hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu.

Çiçekçiye girdi, üç kırmızı karanfil seçti. Her zaman olduğu gibi en güzellerini seçerken bulmuştu kendini. Onu böylesine konuşmaya bile koyamayacak kadar güzel severken, Orkidesi başka sulardan can bulmuştu. Başka güneşlere açmıştı.

Junhee sadece kendini kandırmıştı.

Çiçekleri dışarıda onu bekleyen adama verdiğinde gülümsemek için kendini zorladı. “Bunlar benden.”

Sevdiği o gülümsemenin bir teşekküre dönüşmesini izlerken de, Orkidesi arabasına binip kar beyaz olan sokaklarda kaybolurken de yağan karın altında öylece durmaya devam etti.

Kendine yeniden yalan söylemeyi denedi, onu sevmeyi sevdiğini, başkasına ait olmasının bir şey değiştirmeyeceğini düşünmek istedi. Ama yapamazdı. Orkidesinin girmeye cesaret edemediği hayatında bir başkası çoktan vardı, Junhee görememişti.

Tüm dünyası yıkılmıştı.

Donghun, olanları kafenin penceresinden izledi. Defterini ve paltosunu götürmek için masasından alıp dışarı çıktığında onu sokakta bulamadı. Doğrudan çiçekçiye yol aldığında karşılaştığı şey kilitli kapılar olmuştu. Vakit kaybetmeden onun çiçekçinin üst katında olduğunu bildiği evine gitti.

Kapıyı ne kadar çalarsa kalsın cevapsız kalmaya devam etti. Evde değildi. Paltosunu ve defterini Donghun’un kafesinde bırakıp öylece gitmişti. Ama nereye gitmişti?

Donghun olanları görmüştü. Biliyordu Sabah Sefa’sının başka bir güneşe aşık olduğunu, her sabah kendisine değil de başkasına açtığını ama bu akşam ilk karın altında o çok sevdiği çiçeğin nasıl üşüdüğünü görmüştü. Güneşinin solduğuna şahit olmuştu.

Kapısının metal kısmına iliştirilen bir taksi kartı dikkatini çekerken bunun aslında bir gece kulübüne ait bir taksi durağının kartı olduğunu fark etti. Sanki daha sonra ihtiyaç duyulursa kullanılmak için oraya iliştirilmiş gibiydi.

Son kez kapıyı çalarak gerçekten evde olmadığından emin olduktan sonra şansını bu gece kulübünden yana denemek için apartmanı terk etti.

Gece kulübü bir arka sokakta, yürüme mesafesindeydi. Elinde hala Junhee’nin defteri, kolunda paltosuyla hızlı adımlarını karda kaymamak için sabit tutarak ilerledi. Çiçeğinin yaşamak için bir güneşe ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu. Sadece onun güneşi bile olabilirdi, fazlası olmasını istemesi için zorlamayacaktı onu.

Sadece bu soğuk kış gününde üşütmediğinden emin olmak istiyordu... İyi olduğundan...

Yeni yeni kalabalıklaşmaya başlayan kulübe girdiğinde loş ışığa karşı gözlerini kısıp elinde tuttuğu paltoyu vestiyere asmak isteyen görevliyi reddetti. Gözleri onu arıyordu, eğer burada değilse zaman kaybetmeden çıkıp sokakları dolaşacak, gerekirse yine evine gidecekti.

En sonunda onu mavi mor ışıklar arasında bar tezgahının yanında bir tabureye oturmuş elindeki shot bardağını kafasına dikerken gördüğünde adımlarını hızlandırdı. Junhee’nin yanında oturan kadının ona dokunmaya çalıştığını ancak Junhee’nin onu ittiğini görebiliyordu. Birkaç adımı kaldığında adını seslenip dikkatini çekmeyi başarmış ve hemen kafasından bir senaryo yazmıştı.

“Junhee, paltonu aldım. Gidelim artık.”

Junhee elleri arasındaki başını kaldırıp sola döndürerek ona uzun bir bakış attı. Gözleri bulutlarla çevirili gibiydi, dudakları aralandı ancak konuşmadı. Kadının istemediği ellerini nihayet üzerinden çektiği için rahatlamıştı. Bu yüzden kadın onları izlerken zihninin düşünebilen küçücük kısmıyla başını salladı ve Donghun’un kolunu sıkıca tutup ayağa kalktı.

Bu sırada Donghun masada dağılan bardakların sayamayacağı kadar dağıldığını fark etti ve koluna sıkıca tutunan adamı buradan olabildiğinde çabuk çıkarmak için cebinden yüklü bir miktar çıkarıp barmene uzattı. Onu aramaya başladığından beri çok zaman geçtiğini düşünmüyordu, belki toplamda kırk dakika bile olmamıştı, ama Junhee şimdiden sarhoştu. Hızlı içmiş olmalıydı.

“Neden içtin bu kadar?”

“Düşünmemek istedim.” Junhee gözlerini kapatıp yutkundu. “Neden geldin?”

Donghun cevaplamadan önce Junhee’ye paltosunu giydirdi ve elinde şimdiye kadar tuttuğu defteri gösterdi. “Bunu kafede unutmuşsun, ve paltonu da...”

Junhee yavaşça başını kaldırdı. Kaşlarını çatıp deftere bir süre baktıktan sonra omuz silkti. “Çöpe at.”

Kapıdan çıkmaya yeltendiğinde başı dönmüş, Donghun onu sıkıca kavrayarak defteri kendi paltosunun geniş cebine atmıştı. Haklıydı Junhee, muhtemelen onu yazmıştı güzel çiçeklerle benzediği defterine, şimdi hatırlamak istemezdi.

Donghun onu sakince dışarı çıkarıp bir taksiye bindirdi çünkü bu halde iki sokak ötesine bile yürüyemeyeceğini biliyordu. Kendisiyle konuşmayan ama onu götürmesine izin veren Junhee koltuğa kıvrılıp sırtını ona döndüğünde ne kadar kırgın olduğunu fark etti. Dünyası başına yıkılmış bir adam gibiydi.

Sessiz bir sürüş ardından taksi çiçekçinin önünde durdu, Donghun parayı ödeyip teşekkür etti ve Junhee’nin inmesine yardımcı oldu. Kafeyi çalışanlardan birine bıraktığı için biraz sorumlu hissetse de bu gece ilgilenmesi gereken daha önemli bir şey vardı.

Junhee, kendi evine giden yolu adımlamaya başlamıştı ki Donghun kolundan tutarak onu durdurdu ve yolun karşısında, alt katında kafenin bulunduğu apartmana yönlendirdi.

“Ama-“

“Bu geceyi yalnız geçirmene izin veremem. Bir kahve yapıp seni uyandıracağım.” Donghun kısaca açıklayıp merdivenleri çıkmasına yardımcı olurken paltosunun cebindeki defterin düştüğünü hissetti ancak umursamadı. Junhee de ona atmasını söylemişti zaten, bu geçmişe bir perde çekmek istediği anlamına mı geliyordu?

Donghun’un küçük dairesine girdiklerinde Junhee’nin ilk fark ettiği lavanta tütsüsü ve kahve kokusu olmuştu. Donghun onun paltosunu çıkarmasına yardım edip oturma odasına yönlendirmiş ve geniş kanepeye oturtup kenarda katlanmış olan battaniyeyi açarak onun sırtına bırakmıştı.

Sıcak tutmak istiyordu kırılgan çiçeğini. Bir daha zarar görmesine izin vermek istemiyordu.

“Burada bekle, sana bir kahve yapacağım ayılman için.”

Junhee uslu bir çocuk gibi başını sallayıp Donghun’un yaktığı lambaderin ışığıyla aydınlanan küçük oturma odasını izledi. Sakinleşmişti biraz, belki de alkolün etkisiydi bu, ama artık her şeyi yakıp yıkacak gibi hissetmiyordu. Saatlerce ağlayacak gibi de hissetmiyordu.

Belki de ayılmak iyi bir fikir olmazdı. Dünyası bir boşlukta yüzüyor gibiyken duygular daha çekilir gelmişti ona.

Çok geçmeden beyaz, tüyleri kabarık bir kedi partilerini bacaklarına dökülen battaniyeye yaslayıp yoğurmaya başladığında dikkatini odadan çekip kediye verdi. Donghun’un bir kedisi olduğunu bilmiyordu, doğrusu onunla sadece dükkanları karşılıklı olan iki kişiden daha yakın sayılmadıklarını düşünmüştü hep.

Kedi hemen bacağının yanına, battaniyenin üzerine yerleşip uykuya geçtiğinde arkasına yaslanmak istedi ancak oturduğu yerde kalçasına batan sert bir şey hissetti.

Kediyi rahatsız etmeden elini arkaya atıp onu rahatsız eden şeyi eline aldığında bunun ilk kitabı Kaktüs’ün ilk baskısı geldiği zaman imzalayıp yakınlarına verdiği kopyalardan biri olduğunu fark etti. Öyle ki, en yakın arkadaşı Seyoon ve sevgilisi Byeongkwan’ın bile okumadığına eminken, annesinin rafındaki kitap bile yepyeni dururken, Donghun’un elindeki bu kopya öyle yıpranmıştı ki defalarca okunduğu kapağından bile anlaşılır bir hale gelmişti. Junhee çekinmeden sayfalarda gezdirdi bakışlarını. Küçük notlar, renkli kalemlerle altı çizilmiş cümleler...

> _Nefes almak istiyorum.*_
> 
> _Bir çiçeğin açması için her şeye katlanacağım.*_
> 
> _Vücudum ve dikenlerim beni tanımlıyor.*_
> 
> _Ruhuma bak,_
> 
> _Gerçek bana bak.*_

Donghun içeri elinde bir fincan kahveyle döndüğünde Junhee hızlıca kitabı kapattı ancak yakalanmıştı çoktan. Kendi kitabı olsa da başkasına ait bir kitabı kurcalamaması gerekirdi. Özel notlar tutmuş olabilirdi, ki tutmuştu da. Donghun kitabı onun elinden alıp odanın diğer köşesindeki rafa yerleştirirken bir açıklama düşündü, ama eşyalarını karıştıran kişi Junhee’yken kendisi açıklama yapmak zorunda mıydı?

“Üzgünüm, kasıtlı olarak bakmadım.” Junhee yavaşça konuştuktan sonra kendisine verilen sert kahveyi yudumladı.

“Önemli değil.” dedi Donghun kitabı öylece bırakıp onun yanına dönerken. “Hae, seni oraya kilitlemiş.” Konuyu değiştirmek için kediden bahsetmek şu an aklına gelen en iyi fikirdi. “Abimin kedisi, o şehir dışında olduğu için bir süre benimle kalacak.”

Junhee başını sallayarak onu onayladı ve birkaç büyük yudum daha aldı. Kitabını sormak istiyordu ancak Donghun’un konuyu bilerek değiştirdiğinin farkındaydı. Hae’nin mırıltıları odayı doldururken Donghun da kedinin diğer yanına oturmuş boş duvarları izlemeye başlamıştı.

“Kitabımı okuduğunu bilmiyordum.” Junhee cesaretini topladığı zaman Donghun başını sallamakla yetindi. Kitabı Junhee’yi tanımak için bir araç olarak kullanmıştı bunca zaman. Dikenlerin ardındakini görüp onun kendisini sandığı gibi bir kaktüs değil sabah sefası olduğunu kanıtlamak istemişti.

Yine sessizlik çığ gibi büyürken Donghun derin bir nefes aldı. “Bugün olanlar-“

“Oldu ve bitti.” Junhee kestirip attıktan sonra fincanın dibindeki soğumuş acı kahveyi içip gözlerini kırıştırdı.

“Bitmiş gibi görünmüyor.”

Junhee gözlerini kaçırıp buradan kalkabilmeyi diledi ancak minik Hae öyle güzel uyuyordu ki kalkarsa onu uyandıracağını bildiğinden çivi gibi çakıldı oturduğu yere. “Ona...” söze girdiğine kendisi de şaşırmıştı, demek birine anlatmak istiyordu. “...her sabah ona kırmızı bir karanfil verdim ellerimle, ama o karanfili o da gidip aşkına versin diye verdiğimi bilemeyecek kadar kör olmuştum.”

Donghun onun dudaklarından şiir gibi dökülen sözleri dinlerken bir an olsun gözlerini ondan ayırmadı. “Kör eden sahiden aşk mıdır yoksa güneşin ışığı mı?” Aslında bu bir soru sayılmazdı. Junhee’yi bir çiçeğe, sevdiği o adamı da güneşe benzetmişti.

“Bir kez olsun hislerimi anlatamadığım için mi kaybettim onu? Yoksa zaten benim değildi de hayal dünyamda mı yaşıyordum? _Değer verdiğim herkes beni bırakıyor, anlayamıyorum...*"_ Junhee saatlerdir baskılamak istediği duygularının gün yüzüne çıktığını hissetti. Öfke miydi bu duygu? Kime öfkeliydi peki? Kendisine mi?

“Hislerimizi anlatmak için konuşmamız gerekmez, Başka yöntemler kullanırız...” Donghun düşünceli bir şekilde parmaklarını Hae’nin kulaklarının arkasında gezdirdi. “Bazen senin yaptığın gibi bir çiçek... bazen de bir kahve.”

_Kahve._

Junhee bu kelimeyi duyduğu an zihninde bir şimşek çakmış gibi gözlerini Donghun’unkilere sabitledi. Çoktan ona bakan gözleri öyle derindi ki... O zaman anladı bu bakışları ilk kez görmediğini, her akşam kahvesini alırken, kafeye her adım attığında...

Donghun elleriyle ona uzattığı şakayıkları her alışında böyle bakmıştı ona.

“Sözlere gerek yoktur.” Junhee onun sözlerini destekleyip odanın diğer köşesindeki rafta duran açık yeşil kitaba baktı kısaca. Taşları birleştirirken bir yanı bu saçmalığı kafası güzel olduğu için yaptığını söylese de gözlerin yalan söyleyemeyeceğini biliyordu.

Donghun onun ne düşündüğünü hissetmiş gibi gözlerini kaçırdı, böyle bir zamanda söyleyemezdi hislerini.

“Belki de ne yaparsak yapalım aşık olduğumuz o güzel çiçeğin gözlerini kör eden bir başkası olduğu için bizi görmez.” Junhee küçük imasıyla Donghun’un yeniden ona bakmasını sağladığında gülümsedi. Bir gecede yıkılan dünyasını böylesine bir değişime maruz bırakması imkansızdı ancak çoktan gözünün önünde olan gerçekleri yeni fark etmişti. Donghun onun için, ona verdiği şakayıklar gibiydi. Ne anlama geldiği önemli değildi, alacalı pembe yaprakları saçlarının rengine ve tenine yakışırdı işte. Belki de sürekli ona şakayık götürdüğü için böyle düşünüyordu ancak önemli değildi. _Başka çiçekler kendisine aşıkken Junhee bunun farkına bile varamamıştı sonuçta._

Junhee’nin açan gülümsemesine eşlik etmek için Donghun da gülümsedi.

“Ben yine de belki güzel çiçeğimin gözleri yeniden görmeye başlar diye hep orada olacağım.”

* * *

*A.C.E Cactus


End file.
